The present invention is directed to a planting unit lock up device for locking up planting units in a non-working position by preventing the retraction of a linear motor.
Agricultural implements, like seeding machines, have a wide transverse working configuration so that the machine covers as much ground as possible in a single pass. Typically, the seeding machine can be folded from its working configuration to a more manageable transport configuration.
Some seeding machines are provided with a frame having a central main frame segment and two wing frame segments. The central main frame segment is provided with a forwardly extending tow bar for coupling the machine to a tractor. The wing frame segments are pivotally coupled to the main frame by fore/aft extending axes so that the wings can flex relative to the main frame to allow the wing frames to more closely follow the contour of the ground. Individual planting units are mounted to the frame segments by parallelogram linkages so that the planting units can move a limited amount up and down relative to the respective frame segment. One method of folding the frame of the seeding machine described above is to forwardly fold the wings along the tow bar.
To plant on more closely spaced rows it is known to interleave the planting units. All of the planting units can be used to plant a narrow row crop, or selective planting units can be raised to plant a wider row crop.
It is also known to pivot planting units on their noses from a horizontal planting position to a more vertical non-planting position.
A seeding machine comprises a main frame segment and two wing frame segments. In its working configuration, the seeding machine extends transversely. In its transport configuration, the wing frame segments are folded forwardly. All three frame segments are provided with interleaved planting units forming a front rank of planting units and a rear rank of planting units that are interleaved. The rear ranks of planting units are mounted to the wing frame segments by pivot arms that extend downwardly and rearwardly from the wing frame segments. The pivot arms are pivotally mounted to the wing frame segments by a rock shaft. The rock shaft is provided with an actuator bell crank that is coupled to a linear actuator for rotating the rock shaft relative to the wing frame segments. The pivot arms have a working position, wherein the planting units are in their working position, and a transport position, wherein the planting units have been pivoted on their noses into their substantially vertical transport position. By rotating the planting units on the wing frame segments on their noses, the transport width of the seeding machine is reduced. The frame segments are provided with banks of individual seed hoppers. The individual seed hoppers feed seed to the planting units through flexible tubes. One tube extends between one planting unit and one individual seed hopper.
The rear rank of planting units on the wing frame segments have an intermediate holding position, wherein the rear rank of planting units is raised out of the ground into a non-working position. In this position, the front rank of planting units can be used to plant seed, and the rear rank of planting units are inoperable. To maintain the rear rank of planting units in this position, a U-shaped stop is placed over the linear actuator so that the linear actuator cannot retract.